heroesuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey '''is a mutant who goes by the alias '''Phoenix. Biological Information *Species: Mutant *Place of Birth: Annandale-on-Hudson, New York *Gender: Female Personal Information *Formal Name: Jean Grey-Summers *Alias: Marvel Girl/Phoenix *Nicknames: Jeannie *Occupation(s): Avatar of the Phoenix Force *Alignment: Good *Affiliation(s): X-Men, Clan Rebellion, Muir Island X-Men, X-Factor, Brides of Set Relationships *Ancestors: Fiona Knoblach, William Knoblach, Charles Grey, Malkin Grey, Eleanor Grey, Lady Jean Grey *Father: John Grey † *Mother: Elaine Grey † *Paternal Uncle: Brian Grey † *Maternal Aunt: Phyllis Dennefer † *Maternal Uncle: Roy Dennefer † *Paternal Relative: Fred Harriman † *Sisters: Sara Grey-Bailey †, Julia Grey † *Brothers: Roger Grey †, Liam Grey † *Clone: Madelyne Pryor *Husband: Scott Summers *Nephews: Derry Campbell †, Julian Grey †, Joey Bailey † *Nieces: Gailyn Bailey †, Bekka Wallis †, Mary-Margaret †, Kindra Grey † *Unknown Relatives: Terry Maguire † Powers *'Telepathy:' the ability to read and manipulate the minds of others. **'Telepathic Cloaking:' the ability to hide one's presence from being seen or detected by others. **'Cloak Mind:' the ability to cloak anothers' mind from being detected. **'Psychic Shield:' the ability to create a shield to protect anyone inside of it from mental manipulation and intrusion. **'Telepathic Illusions:' the ability to make others experience events that aren't actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage:' the ability to alter one's appearance through mental manipulation. **'Mind Control:' the ability to manipulate others' mind's. **'Mind Possession:' the ability to possess the minds of others. **'Personality Alteration:' the ability to change the personalities of others. **'Mental Paralysis:' the ability to temporarily paralyze the minds of others. **'Mental Amnesia:' the ability to make others forget memories. **'Heal Trauma:' the ability to heal the mental traumas of others. **'Mind Transferal:' the ability to transfer one's mind and powers into a host body should one's body be killed. **'Mental Sedating:' the ability to make others fall asleep or make them fall unconscious. **'Neural Jumpstart:' the ability to temporarily strengthen the powers of others. **'Dilate Power:' the ability to temporarily negate the powers of others. **'Mind Link:' the ability to create a psychic link with others. **'Astral Projection:' the ability to astral travel. **'Psychic Blast:' the ability to fire blasts of psionic energy that cause mental pain. **'Mental Detection:' the ability to sense the presence of nearby mutants. **'Psychic Firebird:' the ability to create a phoenix bird out of psionic energy that's talons cause mental damage. *'Telekinesis:' the ability to move objects with one's mind. **'Flight:' Jean can fly by telekinetically lifting herself. **'Thermokinesis:' she can also create heat via telekinesis. **'Forcefield Generation:' she can create shields out of telekinetic energy. **'Telekinesis Blasts:' she can also generate blasts of telekinetic energy. **'Matter Manipulation:' the ability to alter matter. **'Molecular Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate molecules in a variety of ways. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' an advanced version of telekinesis that allows the user to do more complex tasks than regular telekinesis allows for like manipulating molecules. Category:Characters Category:Homo superiors Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men Members Category:Clan Rebellion Members Category:Muir Island X-Men Members Category:X-Factor Members Category:Seven Brides of Set Members Category:Telepaths Category:Fliers Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Mental Cloaking Category:Psionic Shield Category:Illusion Casting Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Mind Possession Category:Personality Alteration Category:Mind Alteration Category:Mental Paralysis Category:Paralyzation Category:Amnesia Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Healing Category:Trauma Healing Category:Mind Transferal Category:Sedation Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Ability Negation Category:Mind Link Category:Astral Projection Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Mutant Detection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Psychic Firebird Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Thermokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Seismic Bursts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Advanced Telekinesis